


Blithe

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [11]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, He wants some company, Wordcount: 100, lonely Stan, stan cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Carefree, lighthearted, or heedlessly indifferent.





	Blithe

Stan enjoyed the evenings after all the tourists had left the shack. Then he could watch his wards play without having to bark orders for them to do anything.

Contemplating his place in Mabel and Dipper’s lives he watches as they play some game with water balloons, their blithe expressions inspiring one of his own.

He laughs as they both soak each other with water balloons, playfully threatening when one gets to close too him.

With a thought to call their parents to see if they could stay a little longer, Stan calls the kids in to help with dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Stan cares, he just has to be a hardass most of the time.


End file.
